Penny: Curious Black
by camilapia
Summary: Requested by retro mania. There is a new girl at Sherman and Penny's school who happens to be black-skinned. After having a fight with the new girl, Penny is decided to live in person how does it feel to be a black-skinned girl. Based in the Superman's Girlfriend Lois Lane comic: I Am Curious (Black)! (Rated T for discrimination themes)
1. Amy Stuart

**Penny: Curious Black**

**Chapter 1: Amy Stuart**

* * *

**This is my new fanfic, requested by: retro mania. There is a new girl at Sherman and Penny's school who happens to be black-skinned. After having a fight with the new girl, Penny is decided to live in person how does it feel to be a black-skinned girl. **

**Based in the Superman's girlfriend comic: _Lois Lane I am curious (black)!_**

* * *

-Monday... I hate Mondays-opined Penny sitting beside Sherman

The red-haired looked up at her while he was writing on his folder.

The girl started to pay attention at his writing.-What are you writing?-

-I'm finishing some stuff for my robotics club-he explained closing the folder and focused on Penny.-So, are you still coming to my house today to finish the history project?-

-Of course!-she smiled.-Your father is agree on letting us use the WABAC on our own?-

-Mmm... I don't know yet, he didn't look completely convinced when I told him about your idea-

-Ugh... he is really overprotective with you-

-That's what fathers do, right?-

Penny stared at that question a bit, remembering her father. He usually didn't seem to be pretty interested on her.

Suddenly, the teacher got into the classroom as usual. But everything seemed so quiet all of a sudden. Even she seemed to be pretty surprised with the reaction of the kids. Perhaps she was wearing something inappropriate; maybe they found out that she was wearing exactly the same make-up that the last week... or maybe they were paying attention to the little person beside her.

-Good morning, class-the teacher said.-Today we have a new classmate!-she explained pretty excited before turning to the girl beside her.-C'mon, don't be shy, present yourself-

The girl looked at her in a disgusted way. She sighed, knowing that she didn't have any way out of that situation. She still couldn't believe that their parents were taking her to that school!

-Hello, I'm Amy Stuart-she said finally.-I'm seven and I... moved here with my family last month when my father got a better job-she explained

-Great done, Amy, now please go sit in there-she said pointing the desk behind Sherman

She nodded her head and passed over the kid giving him a smile which Sherman gave back.

The teacher smiled at Amy once again before starting her class. But anyone was concentrated at what the woman was saying (no one except Sherman, who loves history, of course). They were all pretty focused on the new girl. She had dark frizzy hair and a thin face. Her deep brown tired eyes showed that she has never been to a school like that one before. She felt completely strange and weird being inside of that place. She felt really out of place. And many students started to think that way.

Penny started to inspect her. She could bet she knew that girl from somewhere! She just couldn't remember from where... And that was quite strange because she would never forget about someone "like her". She did know many girls with frizzy dark hair or deep brown eyes... but she didn't know many black-skinned African girls.

* * *

-So, what do you think of the new girl?-asked Abby sitting with Penny and Jill on the Sherman, Carl and Mason's table.

-I think she is really nice-opined Mason

-I don't think so... she looks really unhappy being here, in fact, she hasn't even talked-pointed Jill

-Guys, you must give her a chance-said suddenly Sherman.-She isn't from here. She was actually from a really humble place. Her father had studied as an engineer but he didn't win enough money to sustain her and her family. That was when he got a really important job and nowadays he's a millionaire-

Every one turned to face him.-How do you that?-asked Penny

-Mr. Peabody-he explained.-He invited him and his family to one of his parties and he told me that. I think she's nice, but a bit scared, that's all-

-Scared? Of what?-asked the Blondie a bit annoyed

-Of a new city, classmates, school-said Sherman

-I think Sherman is right-decided Abby finally.-Let's talk to her!-

* * *

Amy was sitting alone at lunch time. She was eating her sandwich, even though she wasn't hungry at all. She hated that school, everyone was looking at her in a really weird way, and she knew why. Since she was a baby her father explained her why people were different to her.

-Hello!-greeted a girly voice

The girl looked up and saw another girl, just from her same age. She was blonde, with blue eyes and white-skinned.

-My name is Penny Peterson-she greeted.-You must be Amy, right?-

The black-skinned folded her arms.-Yep, that's my name-she looked to the other side making Penny a bit angry

-So, how are you doing?-asked Penny not giving up and making Amy look at her again

-I'm fine, thank you-

-Really? So, where are you from?-

-I'm from... Metropolis' Little Africa-she finished

Penny hasn't gone to that city, but she has heard about it. Her parents told her that it was a city in which poor dark-skinned people lived. She still couldn't believe someone from "that kind" was inside her same school.

Amy noticed the Penny's look. Her father explained her that white-skinned felt as if they were better than them only because of their skin. Whitey people will let the black-skinned shine their shoes and sweep their floors and baby-sit their kids! But they are never completely agree to the kids into their lily-white schools.-Have you ever gone to that city?-she asked already knowing the answer

-Mmm... Nope, but it should be really nice-

Amy sighed.-Don't try to pretend it, Penny-

-What do you mean?-

-C'mon! Of course you haven't gone, but obviously you know what it is!-she pointed standing up and getting really angry

-What's wrong with you now?-asked Penny getting angry too, she will never let anyone treat her as if he was less of course.

-Sure, you're young, sweet and pretty! But you're also a whitey!-

-Whitey? I have never said that you're a "black-skinned one"!-Amy pushed her and Penn growled.-But you know what?-the girl turned to face her.-People is right about you and all of your "kind"!-as Penny screamed that, Amy jumped to her and the both started to fight.

And that was when some teachers saw them and separated them.

-What happened to you two?-asked one of the teachers, she looked at Amy.-What have you done to her?-

She stared at the teacher shocked.-ME? She has called me black-skinned-

-And that is wrong because...?-

-Because she said it as if being it was something bad!-

The teacher looked at Penny frowning.-Amy said that having white skin was something bad!-screamed Penny defending herself

-Alright, we'll have to call your parents in that case-the teacher started to walk to the principal's office but Amy stopped her

-No! Don't tell my parents about this... please! I'm sorry!-she said desperate

-Mmm...-the woman looked at Penny, who didn't seem to care if they call her parents or not.-Well, just because it's your first day... I'll make an exception. But if you do anything wrong again, I'll tell them-the teacher looked at the rest of the kids.-Now, all of you, go to your classroom!-

Sherman got closer to Penny, who looked completely angry and wanting to kill the new girl.

-Are you alright?-he asked

The girl frowned and faced her friend.-Ugh! That happens to me for trying to be nice to people!-

The ginger kid looked down. He wasn't agree at all with Penny's conclusion. "That happens to you for being racist" he thought. Of course he wasn't black-skinned and couldn't understand exactly how does it feel to be enemy of most of the world just because of your skin color... but he knows how it feels to be insulted because of something you can't change about yourself, like his adoptive father, or his glasses.

But Penny would never understand how it feels... she has never had something different about anyone. In fact, she was the stereotype of a perfect girl.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	2. The Plas Surge Mold

**Penny: Curious Black**

**Chapter 2: The ****Plas Surge Mold**

* * *

-So, how are we going to start the project?-asked Sherman getting into his room followed by Penny

The school day was finally over. And I said finally because it had been a REALLY long and tiring day. After the Amy and Penny's fight, everyone was talking about that. And Penny was completely angry! Sherman was afraid that the next time in which she sees Amy she will punch her in the face.

-I still can't believe that stupid, blacky has fought with me! How come she dared?-asked Penny without paying a lot of attention to Sherman

The kid sighed.-Penny, you must understand that being black-skinned isn't pretty easily-

-What do you mean?-

-Mr. Peabody explained that many of the persons are racist; this means that they judge the other persons just because of their skin color-

-So? Do you think I'm racist?-

-No! But... I think you can't judge her for what she did, she defended herself... imagine if everyone were against you just because of something that you can't really change-

For the first time, Penny started to think about Sherman's idea. She has never been treated in a different way only because of something as insignificant as your skin color. It was the same as being against of something who is brown-haired just because the other person is blonde.

Dejected, she sat down on Sherman's bed.-It would be interesting to be black-skinned for one day... just to know how does it feel-she said imagining the situation.-If only there was a machine or something similar to do it-

The red-haired boy suddenly thought about something.-Well... perhaps... there is it-

Penny stood up and opened her eyes as big as two dishes, paying completely attention to her friend.

-But...-Sherman thought it better.-No, no, let's just keep on our project-

-Sherman, now that you said it, explain it!-she reclaimed

-It's just that Mr. Peabody is working on a machine that is able to change anything about your own appearance just for 24 hours-

-Are you serious?-asked Penny smiling

-Well, I think so; it's called Plas Surge Mold, Plastic Surgery Molder-

-And you can change anything about yourself, like your skin?-

Sherman recognized that look on Penny's face.-Penny, I'm not sure that Mr. Peabody will be agree if we use...-

-Mr. Peabody won't know it! It will be only for 24 hours, Sherman!-

-But he said that he was still working on it, it isn't finished yet. We must talk to him, perhaps he'll understand-

She sighed.-Sure... he'll understand, like when you showed me the WABAC, right?-

The kid folded his arms. Of course Mr. Peabody won't be agree! And he just couldn't make another mistake... he felt as if he was a bit guilty of all that Ms. Grunion stuff. The WABAC fiasco has happened just two months ago and he didn't feel like messing up again.

-Sherman, please! I really need it! I need to understand Amy! Please! Help me!-she said almost crying to convince him.-For learning how it feels!-

In moments like those ones, he really hated liking Penny... he couldn't say no to her when she acted that way... even though he knew that she was only faking to get what she wanted.

-Ugh...-he looked at her one more time.-Fine!-

-YES!-she screamed happily and hugged him.

She dropped him off while Sherman was doing his best not to blush.

-So, where is the Plas Surge Mold?-

-Follow me... but quietly-he said going out of his bedroom

* * *

They got into the elevator and instead of going to the lowest floor of the building where the WABAC was placed; they went to the highest one. That's where all Mr. Peabody's inventions were.

Once they opened the door, they saw millions of strange and intriguing inventions which Penny liked to touch, but Sherman stopped her every time.

-We're here only because of the Plas Surge Mold, remember? If you do any sound... Mr. Peabody will find this out-

Penny growled but did just what he ordered.

After passing over many machines, they got to a kind of giant molder in form of a person and beside of it there were some bottoms which Sherman inspected carefully.

He smiled.-I think I understand how to do this...-he finally said.-Mr. Peabody's inventions always have a similar way of turning it on and off-

The blonde girl looked at the controls and didn't understand anything, but she trusted Sherman.

-Alright, what should I do?-she finally asked

-Well... you must only get into that molder and close the door. I will use these controls to turn your skin into a black one, and you'll be black-skinned only for 24 hours-

Penny smiled and walked to the molder.

-Penny! Wait!-he screamed making her stop.-Are you sure you want to step inside of the Plas Surge Mold? You'll have to be black-skinned with no option for 24 hours, you realize that, right?-

-Please, Sherman, I'm not afraid of being a black-skinned one! I bet everyone exaggerates a lot about it-she got into the molder and closed the door.

The kid turned on the molder and pressed a bottom to make it work. He was praying to work perfectly, taking in account that his father was still working on it.

From inside the Plas Surge Mold, Penny undergoes a startling change...

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. New outside Penny, old inside Penny

**Penny: Curious Black**

**Chapter 3: New outside Penny, old inside Penny**

* * *

The weird humming ceases... the transformation was complete!

Penny went out of the molder and Sherman stared at her a bit shocked. Penny was black-skinned, but moreover that, she didn't have her beautiful blonde hair, she had brown straight hair and her face was really thinner. She didn't look like herself.

-Wow! You really changed-opined Sherman inspecting his friend

Penny looked at her black-skinned hands still a bit surprised.-I know... it feels a bit weird, but I'll get used to it-she said with a deeper voice than her real one.

Sherman looked down.-How are we going to hide this little "change" from Mr. Peabody?-

-I don't know! You're the known-it-all, right? Find something!-she said annoyed because the red-haired was still thinking about his father and how he broke the rules.

Sherman sighed. Yeah, she changed her appearance, but not her inside.-I'm serious now, Penny. Even your voice is different!-

-I'll tell my parents that I'm standing here with you (by a text message) and you tell your father that my parents picked me up-

-And where are you going to be?-

-Hidden, in your bedroom-

The kid raised his eyebrow.-Do you really think he won't see this a bit suspicious?-

-Ugh... c'mon, Sherman! There's no way back now...-

-Alright...-he looked at her one more time.-Penny, you do know that you will be black for one day only? Then, the change will reverse itself and you'll be white again-

-I know, I know!-she said.-Now, let's go back to your penthouse-

* * *

Carefully, the two of them got back and got into Sherman's bedroom. As he promised, Sherman told Mr. Peabody the Petersons had taken Penny back to her house, while Penny was hidden inside his bedroom.

The whole afternoon passed rather fast: Sherman was still afraid that his father would find out the whole situation, so he tried to pass the whole day close to Mr. Peabody. He almost didn't speak to the black Penny.

-Hi, here is dinner-said Sherman getting into his bedroom quickly

-Oh, thanks-said the girl while she was using his computer (just to be a bit amused)

-Great, now I must come back-he went out and locked the door again

At the beginning, it didn't affect Penny those snappy answers and the ways out... but now she was starting to think that it was because of her new aspect... "First lesson of being black" she thought in one moment.

-So, how are you doing?-asked Sherman whispering getting into his bedroom.-Tomorrow, we'll have to go to school... that's another fact we haven't planned yet-

Penny looked at him angrily.-Do you care about me now?-

-Excuse me?-he asked locking his room door so no one would get in.-Do you remember I have you here with no permission?-

-You haven't spoken to me in the whole day!-she reclaimed pointing him with her finger

-Hold on! I am only trying to distract Mr. Peabody-

-You're lying! You don't want to be with me because I'm black-skinned, right?-

Sherman stared at her.-WHAT? How come you think that?-

-I don't know... perhaps you haven't talked to me since I changed!-

-Sorry for trying to protect you!-

-Look me straight in the eye and tell me the truth!-Reclaimed Penny getting closer to him.-Suppose I couldn't change back, would you still be my friend?-

-Do you really think that of ME? Penny, my adoptive father is a talking dog!-

-Yeah, but he's white...-

-You can't be serious right now!-he leaned on his bed wondering why he accepted doing that stupid deal with her. She was the last person who could talk about racism and discrimination... she was the first person who insulted him when he went to school the first time.

Penny folded her arms, turned around and went to Sherman's computer to keep her mind a bit busy using internet.

* * *

Mr. Peabody was cleaning the kitchen after cooking the dinner. Once he finished, he stopped and looked at it. It almost shinned, he nodded his head satisfied and started to walk out.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

-Good evening, Peabody here-he said

-Hello, Pea-buddy-greeted a familiar male voice on the phone

The white beagle stared a bit surprised.-Paul? What's wrong?-

-Oh, nothing, I just asked to see if my daughter was doing well there on your house-

Peabody suddenly raised an eyebrow.-Penny?-

-Mmm... Yeah, she is standing there tonight-

The genius dog couldn't believe what he was hearing. Penny? She was inside his house? No, it couldn't be... she has been there that afternoon, but Sherman told him that her parents picked her up...

He stopped his thoughts. Sherman...

-Oh, yeah, sorry Paul, I'm just a bit tired. Penny is perfectly fine-he finally said

-Right then, see you tomorrow!-decided Paul hanging the phone

Mr. Peabody walked to the living room. If Penny wasn't with her parents... where was she? Well, he didn't know at all. But he could bet Sherman did. If Penny used him as an excuse and he said her parents had come for her, of course he knew where she was.

He passed over the living room's sofa. Moreover, Sherman has been the whole day talking to him... keeping him busy, which used to be normal, but now that he started school he was really busy with his homework or talking to Penny.

He stopped himself when he was in front of Sherman's bedroom door.

* * *

**Oh... Mr. Peabody found out something was wrong about Penny... will he discover the plan?**


	4. Lying to Mr Peabody's consequences

**Penny: Curious Black**

**Chapter 4: Lying to Mr. Peabody's consequences**

* * *

Sherman looked at black Penny again, wondering if what Penny has said would be possibly true... and he found out that he still liked her, but because he knew her as a white-skinned girl. He was watching her, but he was imagining white Penny inside that body. Suddenly he wondered to himself, what if Penny would have been a black-skinned girl when they first met? Would he still like her? Hard to say. He had a really big crush at her and he was almost a hundred percent sure that crush wasn't leaving yet...

-Penny...-he suddenly said standing up

-Yeah?-she asked a bit snappy

-Look, I...-but he was interrupted by a knock on his door

The children looked at each other on fear.

-Sherman?-asked Mr. Peabody on the other side of the door

Sherman made signs of Penny to hide on his closet. She did what he ordered and he went to door.

-Sherman?!-

The kid opened the door.-Hi, Mr. Peabody-he said with one of the fakest smiles he could have ever done

-Is everything alright inside?-

The kid laughed, but not a funny laugh, it was more like a nervous one, Peabody sensed that.-Inside? What do you mean? I'm only using my computer...-

-And you're talking to your computer?-

-Well, I was playing a videogame and I... lost! So, I got a bit angry and started to talk to the computer-

-Yeah... and is Penny playing that game?-

The red-haired stared frozen for a few seconds.-Wh-why do you think so?-

-Because I heard you said her name-

-Mmm... No! You heard wrong-

-Do you remember dogs can hear better than humans?-

-Yeah, I still have your whistle-said Sherman.-But I wasn't talking to her on the videogame... she sent me a message and I said her name out loud, that's all-he was about to close the room's door but Peabody put his paw on the door

-Where is Penny?-he asked suddenly.-You have five seconds to tell me-

-She is... at her house! Where should she be?-

-Has she escaped? Where is she?-asked the beagle more insistent this time. He obviously was sure about that. Sherman felt so stupid for trying to hide something to the most intelligent being in the world.-If you don't tell me now, I'll call the Petersons and tell them that Penny isn't here!-

-Don't!-screamed the kid desperate

Mr. Peabody folded his arms and raised his eyebrow.-So?-

He sighed.-Penny used the Plas Surge Mold and now she is black-skinned and that's why no one can know it-

Penny went out of the closet and pulled Sherman.-How could you? Traitor!-

-PENNY?-asked Mr. Peabody a bit shocked

-Well, yeah, the tattletale told you everything now-

-But why have you done it?-

-Perhaps I wanted to know how it feels to be a black-skinned-

-How it feels? Aren't you too young to mess up with racist themes?-

-Penny got into an argument with a new girl at our class who is black-skinned-explained quickly Sherman

-So, you feel blamed and want to be like her now?-finished the genius dog. Penny nodded her head. Peabody sighed.-You actually realize that the Plas Surge Mold isn't completely finished, right?-

-Yeah, Sherman told me that, but I decided to take the risk. Please! Don't tell my parents! Please!-she begged

-Let's do something... I'll tell your parents you did something wrong... but I won't tell them this whole lie. I'll help you to get into the school tomorrow... but I'll tell your parents you were a really bad girl here-

-What? Why?-

-Because you deserve to be grounded... like you, Sherman-he said pointing to his son.-But over now, go to sleep, you two-

* * *

Sherman and Penny went off the Mr. Peabody's motorbike. It was already the other day and they three were in front of the school's door. After knowing the truth about her situation, the genius dog called to the school and said that a daughter of one of his friends was staying with him for a week, and the girl's mother didn't want her to miss many school days... so, she insisted to take her to Sherman's school along with the child.

As the kids went off, the dog remained them.-And remember, I told the school that you're only staying here for this week as a daughter of a friend of mine-explained Mr. Peabody one more time

-Yes, Mr. Peabody-said black Penny

-Oh, and I almost forget it: your name is Persephone Black-he said smiling at his own joke

The kids stared at him. Penny almost growled.-Are you serious?-she asked angrily

-Well, I had to enjoy this a bit, is it really wrong?-he put his helmet on and went away

-Told you! Your father is racist-said Penny getting into the school with Sherman

-No, he isn't it. I bet it's his way of grounding you-

-Whatever, he was wrong!-

-It was only a joke... and you'll better get used to that name... at least for this day, so no one suspects anything-

* * *

**Penny has a new name: Persephone Black, and she also has a new style... will she be able to act like a black-skinned girl for 24 hours?**

**Thanks for reading, please review, follow and favorite! :D**


	5. Persephone Black

**Penny: Curious Black**

**Chapter 5: Persephone Black**

* * *

They got into the school and everyone started to look at Penny in a really strange way. She started to wonder what was wrong with her. She was wearing the school uniform as everyone else. She has been also the whole morning brushing and combing her hair, so it won't be frizzy. Her hair style was similar to her real one, but now she had dark brown hair. Anyway, it was still straight and she was wearing a blue headband to fit in with her uniform.

After a lot thinking, she remembered something: she was black-skinned now.

She turned to Sherman.-Is really everyone staring at me as if I were a... a freak? Or is it my imagination?-

The red-haired looked down, pensive.-How weird... I used to think you were a freak before you change your color skin-

Penny pulled him playfully, his commentary was snappy, but it made her smile.-I'm serious... I feel so conspicuous! Yet I'm the same person that I was before... Only my skin is black!-

She was starting to understand how Amy felt. Everyone was looking at her in a really wrong way and whispering stuff about her that she didn't even want to know. And she was black only for 24 hours... imagine being it all your life! It must be horrible!

The young girl started to feel a bit guilty about what happened with Amy. She was decided to fix it! And she had the chance now! She didn't look like herself old Penny anymore!

They got into the classroom, where a lot of students looked at Penny in a judging way.

-Oh, you must be Persephone Black-said the teacher.-You're staying here for the whole week, right?-

-Yep. How did you know it was me?-

-Because you're the only person who I don't know-she said smiling and sitting on her desk

All the kids started to get into the classroom, and every time they passed over Penny, they gave her a disgusted and mistrusted look, making the girl feel really out of place. And even though she looked wrong, Sherman was the only one who noticed it, so he gave her a friendly smile, as saying "try to hold on". Penny gave a weak smile back, as saying "I'll try it".

When Amy got in, she looked really sad and angry; she couldn't stay on that school anymore! She was feeling so miserable! She was at school in which everyone judged her because of her skin color! She even got into a fight on her first day of school. Moreover, kids and some teachers looked at her in a really wrong way as saying "go out, you don't belong here". She continued feeling out of place until she saw black Penny sat in front of the class.

Stuart sat behind Sherman and smiled at Penny.-Hi! I'm Amy Stuart!-

Penny looked at the sides.-Are you talking to me?-she asked a bit confused

-Obviously yes!-

Suddenly, she remembered she wasn't Penny, she was Persephone now. So, she took a deep breath-I'm Persephone Black-greeted Penny smiling

-So, where are you from?-

-Mmm... I'm from L.A.-she explained.-My mother is a Mr. Peabody's friend and I'm staying this week on New York... And because she doesn't trust baby-sitters she decided that staying with Mr. Peabody would be the best-

-Yeah, my parents really like Mr. Peabody too-she commented smiling at Sherman this time

The both girls smiled at each other, knowing that could be the beginning of a really nice friendship.

-Well, students...-started the teacher.-Today we are going to talk about...-

* * *

-So, how was your first day?-asked Amy talking to Penny

-Pretty cool, I must say-said the girl lying. She felt a bit strange being looked as if she was a completely stranger who didn't belong to that place. But she felt right about having Amy as a friend now that she understood how she really felt.

Even Sherman was happy about Penny: she finally understood how it feels to be different. Sat beside Carl and Mason, he was focused on her and Amy.

-Hey, Sherman, what happened to Penny today?-asked Jill behind him

-Uh? Oh, well... she had headache-he explained.-That's why she's absent today-

-Is she ill?-Abby asked worried

-Nope, she only had a headache but she didn't feel like coming to school either-

-Oh, right. Can we sit with you, guys?-

-Sure!-said Mason to Abby pretty quickly

-Thank you-

Penny and Amy passed over them and sat on a table the two alone.

-Ugh... since when so many "blackies" can get in here?-asked Jill a bit annoyed

-Why does it bother you?-answered Sherman defending his friends

-They don't belong here, Sherman! Look at them! They should have stayed on their city...-

The ginger child looked down. He didn't say that he was in completely disagreeing with her; he didn't want to start an argument. But he knew she was wrong! You can't judge someone because of the way it looks! That is so unfair! You just can't judge a book for its cover!

* * *

-What is your favorite color?-asked Amy to black Penny

-I would say... pink! What about yours?-

-Are you kidding? That's my favorite color too!-she screamed happily

They have been the whole day talking and they found out that they had more things on common that what they thought. They liked the same kind of music, food, clothes! It was amazing that now they were friends!

-Hey, Persephone...-said suddenly Amy

-Yeah?-

-You know, I think I know you from somewhere... have we met before?-

-I...? I think not-

-Are you sure?-

-You really seem familiar-

-Mmm... Perhaps in one of those millionaire people meetings...-

-Yeah, maybe...-

* * *

**Now Amy and Persephone Black are friends.. but would Amy know the truth about who Persephone really is?**

**Would Sherman stop being friend with Penny because of her skin color? **

**Find out in the next chapter! **

**(Sorry for the delay, I had some internet problems)**


	6. Facing the truth

**Penny: Curious Black**

**Chapter 6: Facing the truth**

* * *

-Wow... I still can't believe this-said a blonde white-skinned girl passing over Amy and Penny

-What thing, Lisa?-asked a dark-haired girl with sparkling blue eyes next to her

-I still can't believe that this school admits rats...-she said really loud so Penny and Amy could hear them

Amy shut up and looked down sadly. She didn't want to get in another argument. Moreover, she was getting a bit used to be treated in that way. But Penny wasn't the kind of girl who would let anyone use her as a rug.

She stood up.-I didn't know this school admitted laboratory's rats either!-she screamed making Lisa stop and turned around to see her

Everyone suddenly shut up, completely focused on the fight. Apparently, they all loved watching two persons arguing and do NOTHING about it.

Sherman stood up and walked to Penny and Amy, he knew that when Penny got angry there was nothing capable to stop her... but he'll do his best to calm her down.

-What do you mean, blacky?-

-I mean you're a laboratory's rat... those are white... are you also an idiot? I mean, if you don't get that insult...-

-Oh!-said all the kids on the lunch room encouraging Lisa

-Why don't you go to clean your dirty house, blacky?-

Penny growled.-Why don't you stop worrying about going to the hair-dresser? If your hair looks completely unfashionable and horrible anyway?-

-Well, really interesting fact-said Sherman taking Penny by the hand.-But I think that you two must continue with your lunch-

-Why don't you mess up with your own stuff, know-it-all?-

-Don't you dare talking to him in that way!-screamed Penny

"Here we go again..." thought the kid sighing.

-Wow, you have many girls behind him, don't you, nerd? First Penny Peterson and then the blacky one-

Sherman blushed a bit; but that commentary only made Penny angrier... even though she liked Sherman a bit... she didn't have any right to say that! And less in front of all the students!

-Who do you think you are to say that?-shouted the young girl getting closer to Lisa, even though Sherman was trying to stop her putting himself in the middle of they

-I'm a white-skinned one-she answered smiling

In that moment, Amy stood up. She has crossed the line.

-You're such a witch!-screamed Amy pulling her

-Great, now the other blacky wants to help you!-

-Wait! Why do you have to start an argument about everything?-asked the red-haired looking at Penny

-She started!-

-Don't continue then!-he said almost as an order, sounding a bit like Mr. Peabody, making Penny stare a bit shocked at his mature and a bit threatened way in which he said that

-Yeah, obey your boyfriend... who happens to be white-skinned-continued Lisa.-If he had to choose between Penny and you, who do you, think he will choose?-

Sherman gave Lisa a killer look. The last thing he needed that day was to touch that theme again. He had a crush first on white Penny, but he still had it on black Penny, it was the same person for him! Who cares about the skin color?!

-Who cares about that?-asked Penny resuming her argument with Lisa.-I bet you're just like all the white ones... a couple of cowards!-

Lisa tried to pull Penny, but Amy interfered and the both of them started to fight. Penny tried to get into the fight, but Sherman was there to avoid that. He didn't want her to get into her third fight on the same school year.

-WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?-asked a teacher when she noticed the whole fight.-You!-She pointed Amy.-I knew you were a trouble-maker when I first saw you! First Ms. Peterson, now Lisa Pharrell...-she told her off.-Follow me! You're going to the Principal's office right now!-

-No! No!-screamed Penny making the teacher and the girl stop.-It was my entire fault! I started the fight and she, as a good friend, helped me... please! I'm the one who should go to the Principal's office!-

The teacher looked at her confused.

-I am saying the truth-continued Penny.-You can ask any of the students! In fact, if Sherman wouldn't have stopped me, I bet I would have fought against Lisa before!-

The teacher turned to Sherman, who looked speechless.-She... she is right, she started the fight, Amy has nothing to do with it-he said not really convinced, but proud of his friend's decision.

-Actually, that girl was the first one who bothered me-confessed Lisa too, happy to see Penny having a punishment

The woman gave Amy a threatening look and turned to Penny.-Young lady, you're coming with me-

Penny sighed and followed her to the Principal Purdy's office.

* * *

After having a long phone conversation with Mr. Peabody ("because Persephone's mother wasn't at town"), Penny was finally free and went out of the Principal's office.

-So?-asked Sherman as Penny went out. He has been waiting for her, as he was a "closer witness" from the fight. Sat beside him was Amy and in the front chair was Lisa, with her arms folded and an angry look on her face. Neither Amy nor Penny got any punishment.

-I'm fine... but I think that if your father didn't like me very much, now he hates me-she said remembering Mr. Peabody's angry tone on the phone.

-Well... he has his reasons-muttered the red-haired kid receiving a killer look as an answer

-Couldn't they talk to your mother?-asked Amy

-Nope, like she's out of town on a job meeting Mr. Peabody insisted on dealing with this by his self-she explained touching her straight dark hair a bit disaccustomed with the change

Sherman smiled at the girl. Even though he loved her blonde hair, now that he was paying more attention to it, it was a really beautiful hair as well. It was just the same hair, but with another color. It still shined, was long and straight. Penny was also wearing a blue vincha to make it fit with her outfit.

Penny looked up and saw her friend looking at her with unfocused eyes, but when he was noticed, he just looked to another side a bit blushed. She smiled and, for the first time, she was sure that whatever her skin color was... Sherman would still be her friend and would still like her.

-Well...-said a teacher coming out of the Principal Purdy's office.-You four must go back to classes now-she said

The kids stood up, but as they did, suddenly Penny started to feel a headache, so she touched her head.

The red-haired kid noticed this situation and turned to help her.

-Persephone!-screamed Amy (thanks goodness because Sherman was about to call her "Penny")

-I... I feel strange-said the young girl trying not to dismay.-As if... as if I were shedding my skin-she muttered to herself

Everyone at the room stared at her completely shocked. The black skin slowly started to turn white; her dark, deep eyes were suddenly light-blue; and her dark brown hair was becoming blonde before anyone could say or do anything.

In less time than a minute, the black-skinned Persephone Black has become a blonde, white-skinned girl. A girl they all knew with the name of Penny Peterson.

-Wh...What has happened?-asked the teacher in shock

-Penny?-wondered Amy a bit scared too

The blonde girl turned to Sherman, who only nodded his head.-You're white again... The effect didn't last as long as I expected-

-That means... all this time I have been with Penny?!-suddenly asked Amy on tears

Penny looked down.-Yeah... but I...-

Before she could say anything, Amy ran out of the room. She was completely disappointed on her. She laid her! She thought that she was talking to someone who understood the way she felt, and not, she was talking to a girl who made fun of her because she was black-skinned. Penny will never be her friend!

* * *

**So, the ending is coming closer... There is only one chapter left! I hope you're enjoying it! :D**


	7. A new friend

**Penny: Curious Black**

**Chapter 7: A new friend**

* * *

**Well, here we are, this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

**I know the story is a bit short... but the original comic was even shorter, I only tried to be loyal to the real story.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who read it, reviewed and favorited! :D**

* * *

-Wow... who would guess it? Penny Peterson? Well, that explains Sherman's interest on you...-finally said Lisa

-Why don't you just shut up?!-screamed the girl angrily

-Whatever...-Lisa said walking out

The teacher was staring at them without saying or doing anything. She gulped and pointed them.-You two, accompanied by Mr. Peabody, will stay after classes to explain me what has happened, ok?-she looked at the sides and went out a bit stunned and sick about everything

Sherman and Penny stared there in completely silence. The thing Mr. Peabody had to work on the machine was that the effect didn't last as long as it should. The red-haired kid wondered if his father actually knew that about the Plas Surge Mold.

But Penny didn't matter about the Plas Surge Mold or Mr. Peabody in that moment. She couldn't take out the Amy's face out of her mind. She looked so disappointed! The blonde girl was sure that she will never forget what she has done... Their friendship was officially ruined without officially started.

-Ready! I give up!-decided Penny sitting on the chair

Sherman turned to face her.-What?-

-I'd never be friend with her! She called me whitey! For her I'm her enemy!-

-So... you mean this whole change you have made was for nothing?-

-You wanna hear it? Yes! You were right... I should have never done it-

-I can't believe it... you have literately transformed yourself to be friend with this girl and suddenly you give up? Penny... perhaps you're a whitey, a bit conceited... and sometimes you are a bit aggressive... but you are the strongest woman I know! You are able to make anything you want! And you aren't Persephone Black! You're Penny Peterson and I'm really happy because of that, you know?-

-Why? Because I'm a white-skinned?-

-No! Because that's who you are! And if she still hates you after all the you have done for her today, she doesn't deserve your friendship-

The blonde girl suddenly found out something: he was right. Since the start she knew she wasn't going to be black-skinned forever. Moreover, she liked her real hair and eyes! And that wasn't being racist... she liked the way she was, the WHOLE she.

She stood up determinate.-You're right! I'll talk to Amy!-she finally said.-Oh, and thanks-she kissed his cheek and walked out of the room, leaving the kid with a surprised face alone at the room. But then, he just smiled and blinked his eyes, just to see if that kiss really happened.

And he was glad to realize that yes, it happened.

* * *

The school bell rang and everyone went out of their classrooms. When Amy was taking her books to her locker she found with the last person she wanted to see in the world.

-I know you're mad at me, but we must talk-pointed Penny following her

-There's nothing to talk about, I'm a "blacky", remember?-

-I never cared about your skin color!-Penny shouted.-I'm not a racist... but you do!-

The girl turned to see her light-blue eyes.-WHAT?-

-Yes, racist is judging someone because of its skin color! And do you think you aren't judging me by saying I'm a horrible human being only because I'm white?!-she said pointing her

Amy opened her mouth, as she was going to say something, but then shut up; realizing that what Penny was saying was a bit true.

-Judging someone for its skin color can be the other way around too! If you're black and you're judging someone white, YOU are the racist here!-

-You called me blacky!-

-Just because you called whitey before! And yeah, I lied you, but because I wanted to know how it feels to be black-skinned and yeah, people is really mean to you when you're black-skinned... but being mean to a white-skinned person means that you're as cruel as the person who did that to you-

She looked down.-So... you did this as an experiment?-

-A part of it, yes. But I really wanted to be friend with you! And... I'm really sorry, Amy-

-You still laid me-

-What if we just begin from zero again?-

After a few thinking... the black-skinned smiled at the white-skinned, it was the first time she has ever smiled to a "whitey" and it didn't feel so wrong. Yes, Penny was wrong, but if she wouldn't have done that change, they would have never talked to each other in a good way! They would have never found out that they had a lot of things in common! And even though Penny was a whitey and she was black... She knew that they both could be friend if they proposed to it.

-Sounds fair enough to me...-she decided.-I'm Amy Stuart-she said extending her hand to Penny

-My name is Penny Peterson-she said extending her hand back and shaking hands with her

The two girls smiled, knowing that was the beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
